wait, what?
by Akuma no Kodomo
Summary: kouga comes back to be the leader of ayame's pack... and there are some complications the story is, i hope, better than the summary, oh and the rating may change later...and i used to be known as BloodyxTatteredxRose....but i changed it...XD


chapter 1:

_"no ayame, I never I promised you anything" kouga said as he turned away._

_"why don't you just leave...you're not wanted" he started walking away, but stopped, then said; _

_'you're too weak...no one wants you here"_

_"kouga..." ayame whispered through tears_

_"no I think that you should leave...just go" was all that he said as he walked out of the clearing, and over his shoulder he said, in a cold emotionless voice;_

_"goodbye"_

when ayame woke up she was crying, and she didn't stop until dawn came over the horizon. she was crying because she knew that that was no ordinary dream...it was a memory that she thought that she had repressed. when morning came she got up and made herself presentable for the others. when she had gotten dressed she left the cave and went to go help make the food for breakfast.

"ayame! ayame! wait up!" someone yelled

ayame turned around to find a female wolf demon running up to her.

"kiara, what's wrong?"

"nothing, I was sent by your grandfather to come get you"

"hmmmmmmm, really?"

"yeah"

"well lets not keep him waiting" ayame said as she turned around towards her grandfathers den.

when she got there kiara bid her goodbye and went to go eat. ayame entered and walked to her grandfathers bed, and kneeled at his bedside.

"grandfather you wished to see me?" she queried

"yes ayame, I have something important to tell you" he paused and took a breath.

"ayame I know that I am near the end, and because of this knowledge I know that I must choose a successor. I sent an emissary to kouga of the black wolf pack, he is to be next leader"

"..." (shocked silence)

"you have done a fine job of running the white wolf pack in my name...but it is not acceptable for the pack to be run by a woman. kouga should be here soon, I want you to go help the others prepare for his arrival."

finally ayame got her voice back and she said:

"yes grandfather" she got up and walked out of the den. she didn't hear her grandfathers sigh or him say:

"this must be hard for, but I did what I thought was the best for the pack"

ayame left the village and went to the hot springs. when she got there she went to the waterfall, and ducked into the cave behind it.

_/I cant believe that kouga's going to be the pack leader! I hate him so much/_

she thought as she paced the length of the cave

/ _I know that he can be a good leader...when he isn't chasing after the human miko, kagome, but I still cant believe this/_

a sudden shout broke off her meditations, and a head popped up at the side of the cave mouth.

"hey ayame!" kiara said cheerfully, but all ayame did in response was growl.

"what's wrong?...oh wait is this about kouga?"

ayame practically fell back in shock and started spluttering

"wwwwait hhow...not poss...ITS NOT ABOUT KOUGA!"

she finally yelled blushing like mad.

"yes it is... and don't try to deny it, I know all about it" she said very proud of herself

"wait you KNEW! and you didn't tell me?"

"yeah...well your grandfather didn't know if kouga would accept or refuse...so he said not to tell you..." she paused then said "and anyways, had we told you, you just would've run away... this is way better"

"no it isn't... no one told me so now I have to face him... and I could still run"

kiara scowled and said

"no you cant...at least you wouldn't get very far before kouga went and got you"

ayame raised a skeptical eyebrow

"and just what makes you think he'll go get me?" she said scornfully

"ayame as if he wouldn't..." kiara just said not really answering her question

"any ways... he's the pack leader... so get used to it"

with that she left the red-head alone to think.

/_what? oh well_/ ayame thought

/_when he gets here he'll probably choose a mate... and I'll have to watch them be together forever...I cant believe this! he refused to uphold his promise and now I have to suffer again/_ she growled in frustration then a new thought came to her

/_no I wont pine over him! ill ignore him...be indifferent to his every action/_

she smiled at her new idea

/_it wont work_/ a little voice in her head said

/_yes it will... I don't care anymore/_

she dusted herself off and left the cave behind the waterfall

when ayame got back to the village everyone was in an uproar.

"ayame! ayame!" kiara yelled as she ran up to her

"what's going on?"

"ayame, Kouga's early, he's not supposed to be here till tomorrow but a scout saw him and his pack only an hour from here" the other wolf demon paused then said "can you help me?"

"how can I help?" queried ayame

"because kouga doesn't know where our new village is can you go and get him?" kiara knew that ayame would refuse...but it didn't hurt to ask

/what do I have to lose/ thought ayame /oh only my dignity/

"sure" was all that her traitorous mouth said in response

kiara was shocked, but quickly recovered

"ok then...he was last seen traveling in a north easterly direction"

"thanks" was all that ayame said as she ran off in the direction that the tall blonde was pointing in

another wolf followed ayame as she went to go lead heir new leader to his new home.

the other wolf barked after about fifteen minuets of running and ayame turned as she ran (she is running back wards now...yes it is possible to do without hurting yourself...I have yet to achieve that ...but am practicing)

"what?" she yelled as she tried to decipher what the wolf had said

"oof" she groaned as she smacked into something behind her. she felt someone wrap their arms around her just as she felt herself sliding towards the ground.

"whoa...when running its best to run forward...so that you dont run into something, or someone" a deep masculine voice said. ayame turned her head and found herself staring into a pair of deep brown eyes, that were sparkling mischievously

/those eyes... they look so familiar, wait they're-/

"kouga!" ayame yelped as she realized who exactly she had bumped into... and who was holding her up

"hello ayame" was all that he said as he kept smiling at her

"ummm, ummmm" she stuttered

/_he's holding me up_/ ayame thought as she blushed

"can you let go of me kouga... im pretty sure I wont fall now"

she said as she struggled to get out of his grasp

"what/ oh sure" he let her go "wait why are you here?"

" oh well I was sent to come get you"

"why?"

"because we moved our village and I don't think you know where it is..."

/but if you want to wander around the mountains lost for a while...be my guest/ ayame thought but didn't say

"hehe... yeah I don't want to wander lost around the mountain"

"yeah well follow me" ayame said as she turned around and led the way to the new village

"you moved it farther west didn't you?"

"yes" was all that ayame said...in a very stiff manner

kouga tried(and failed) to start a conversation with ayame...but to no avail.

when they got to the village ayame turned around and addressed the black wolf pack

"everyone, im very happy to have you here, if you have any questions, or need anything, don't hesitate to ask" she turned again and called yuki and her crowd to her

"this is yuki she'll help you and tell you where everything is... c'mon kouga you have to go talk to my grandfather" she then turned and went to her grandfathers den

they entered and found him sleeping in his pile of furs

"grandfather wake up" ayame said as she kneeled at his bedside

kouga had a different method of waking the man up

"wake up old man" he growled

"im up" the old man said as he sat up

"kouga has come" ayame said as she made to get up and leave

"no ayame, stay" the her grandfather said then turned to kouga and said 'kouga you're to be the new pack leader... I wish you luck, and I hope that the pack prospers under your leadership"

kouga nodded his head " and I do remember the promise I made you...good luck with that... you will defiantly need it"

the old man paused then said "now leave I must rest"

the two of them left the den at the entrance of the cave kouga stopped ayame before she could run off and said

"im sorry"

"what for?" queried ayame

"for the fact that your grandfather will die"

"its not your fault don't apologize" was all that ayame said as she walked away

ginta(who had heard the last part of the semi conversation) came up behind kouga and said:

"looks like you have a challenge"

kouga, who wasn't paying attention just said

"yeah, maybe"

he just kept staring at the enigma that was ayame.

A/N:

yay! the end of the first chapter! what do you think?

please tell me im just a poor author hoping to get some feed back on her story!

if you want to find out what deal kouga made with ayame's grandfather...please review...wait I don't even know what the deal is...hmmmmm that could be a problem...oh well I'll figure it out eventually...and yes this story does have a plot...errrrr well it will eventually

I love kouga!(random squeal) (-)

and Sesshomaru...but haven't written any fan fics for him...yet

bye bye

Bloody Tattered Rose


End file.
